


Podfic of The Difficult Kind by Scoutshonor

by closetfanatic



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetfanatic/pseuds/closetfanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if you could only see / what love has made of me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of The Difficult Kind by Scoutshonor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Difficult Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/657866) by [whiskey_in_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_in_tea/pseuds/whiskey_in_tea). 



Title: The Difficult Kind  
Author: Scoutshonor  
Reader: Closetfanatic  
Fandom: Teen Wolf  
Pairing: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski  
Rating: Explicit  
Length: 2:08  
Summary: if you could only see / what love has made of me

 

Mediafire link to the download: [ Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ad8vje87kkleyiz/The_Difficult_Kind.mp3)  
Link to the story: [ Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/657866/chapters/1199234)


End file.
